


picture perfect memories, may they last

by miraculous_stardust



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (imo it's light at least), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild's camera rune comes in handy..., but it's also the source of some of that good hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_stardust/pseuds/miraculous_stardust
Summary: Wind mentions a problem, and Wild has an answer. Even if it brings up struggles and fears that aren't easy to consider.(aka, I took the photo of the champions from the dlc and ran with it!)
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & everyone really haha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	picture perfect memories, may they last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajesticGaZell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGaZell/gifts).



> This is an exchange gift! I had a lot of fun writing it, though it's been so long that I'm afraid I'm more used to academic writing. I, too, love Wild and hurt/comfort, so I liked your prompt, and I really hope you enjoy!

It’s a warm evening on the beaches of Outset when the boys really discuss it for the first time. Wind had just snapped a picture of Sky and Hyrule with Aryll, looking for seashells and chatting. He sighed, and looked down at the pictobox in his hands.

“What’s up?” Wild asked, coming to sit next to him.

“It’s hard to get my pictographs developed,” Wind said, after a moment of silence. “Not a whole lot of people know how, and it takes a special room and expensive chemicals...” he looked down at the box in his hands. “They’ll be really special, and I’m glad I even have it, but... something could go wrong in the process, and it’ll take awhile and be pricey.” 

Wild frowned, sympathy in his eyes as he leaned into the smaller hero, hesitantly wrapping an arm around him. “I’m sorry... at least you’ll have them.” Wind nodded, still looking down as he fiddled with the box in his hands. Then, he looked up at Wild. “What about you with your slate? Can you get photos off it?” Wild furrowed his brow, eyes unfocusing as he thought. “I only have one photo that survived till after I woke up.” He said finally. 

Wind decided not to push beyond that. 

But after a moment, Wild started a bit, like he was going to get up. “Either way, I’m sure you’ll be able to get it done— and maybe we can help,” he smiled down at Wind, before jumping back to the meat cooking over a fire, hand leaving a trace of warmth on Wind’s shoulder as he left. Wind nodded absently, still thinking, mulling... and watching. Nothing better than the real thing, after all; Aryll’s laughter still reached him and Wild on the salty breeze. 

That moment, however, planted the seed of an idea in Wild’s mind, and he determined that he would carry it through. It took a while before they returned to his Hyrule, but when they did, the gently rolling hills and woods confirmed what the Slate’s map told him. 

“We’re close to Hateno! We can make it before sundown.” He said with a soft smile, the others relaxing at the promise of real bedding and kitchen-prepped food. Once they’d made it through the woods and up the hill to the town’s front entrance, Wild put his plan into motion, hovering in the doorway as the others set their things down inside. 

“I’m gonna be right back,” he signed hurriedly. “I should grab some mushrooms and butter for dinner. How does risotto sound?” 

Amidst the positive reaction that garnered, Wild nodded and gave them a thumbs up before turning on his heel and practically running off, missing Twilight’s slight frown. 

Humming to himself and tapping his leg as he walked, Wild made his way up the long, winding path, squinting at the sun behind the telescope of the Lab— his destination. Pushing open the door, he sent a half-wave Purah’s way before stepping in fully and making his way over to her. She peered at him over her glasses, taking in the way he was shifting his weight, wringing his hands, trying to take up less space....

 _Well. That wouldn’t do_. “What’s up, Linky?” Purah asked, grinning and putting a hand on her hip. “How can I help ya?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but after a moment of hesitation, closed it and began signing. ‘How did you make the physical picture?’ He asked. ‘Of the champions.’ 

Purah tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking at him with sympathy and sorrow. _So that explains it._

“Well,” She began, “with the guidance stone, it’s not too difficult of a process. Thankfully! I just need some special paper, but I know I’ve got some.... Symin?” 

Wild blanched, looking at the mess of papers, notes, and references strewn about. Purah was rifling through messy stacks of papers on the table, but hardly a square inch of the wood shone through. All of a sudden, just standing there, still, waiting— it was unbearable. Purah barely caught his ‘be back later’ as he scampered out the door and into the dying afternoon light, giving in to restlessness, the buzzing in his feet and mind. 

Of course, there was plenty to do in the forest south of the lab— there was the chittering of squirrels and animals crashing through the underbrush, some unhatched bird eggs in temptingly climbable trees, mushrooms just waiting around. It was only after a couple of minutes that he realized the others were waiting for him— and, stuffing the mushrooms he’d just picked under his arm and pulling out some spare butter, he relaxed a bit at the time. It hadn’t been too long. 

It was an easy walk through Reede’s farm to his house, where his companions were sitting around, doing the seemingly constant work of polishing and sharpening their weapons. Four was the first to notice him. 

“Oh, you’re back in time!” He said, grinning. “You should join us— how many times do I have to tell you? It breaks my heart as a smith, it really does.”

Reflexively, Wild signed back, “ _Apprentice_ smith,” barely even looking as he made his way single-mindedly to the kitchen. Amidst Four’s sputtering and Legend’s drawn out ‘ooooh’ he unpacked the rice and got started, the click of the stove’s gas ignition his only response. Though he almost had to force himself, he glanced upstairs— nobody. He almost breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t look like they’d seen the photo. 

That photo. 

He clenched his jaw. All around him, memories of the past pressed down— Mipha’s trident and Urbosa’s scimitar and Daruk’s claymore and Revali’s bow, they all hung up displayed on his walls, their image sitting by his bed. Silent Princesses sitting in a vase on the wooden table. He was constantly wading through his past, his failure— his loss. 

Was that what all of the others would become? Just one more photo hanging up on his wall, a reminder of a loss that he couldn’t even fully appreciate? Couldn’t even fully atone for? That was spiraling, he knew, he had no reason to think he’d ever forget his companions, his brothers— but what if? Didn’t the journey have to end eventually?

He wasn’t even fully aware of when the wooden spoon fell from his hand, clattering to the floor, breaths coming out more as gasps. Twilight and Sky were almost immediately at his side, Sky picking up the wooden spoon and dropping it into the sink before returning to where Twilight had an arm wrapped around him. While there was wetness on his face and his throat felt closed up— tears, he was crying— he also felt something soft brushing them away. 

Twilight’s sleeve. There were his concerned eyes peering into his own. And someone had a hand on his back— Sky, he realized. The older boy was standing behind Twilight. 

He listened to their words, his breathing slowly turning to normal as it came to synchronize with theirs. His hand, previously clenched, relaxed in theirs, and he sagged into the seat they led him to. 

“Can we help?” Ventured Wind, eyes round and eyebrows drawn, reaching out a hand. Wild shrugged, but shuffled closer all the same, letting Wind wrap him up in a hug. The warmth of him was much better than the cold, shuddery memory of the shrine. With an exhale he relaxed into Wind’s embrace, curling around him and away from the others’ eyes. Twilight, however, rested a protective hand gently at the back of his head and leaned down to make eye contact. 

“It’s okay, y’know.” He said softly. “We’ve all been there.” At this, Wild raised his head, searching. Legend, who had been looking away, giving him privacy, caught Wild’s eye with a nod. “It’s fine that you don’t share everything, goddesses know I haven’t,” he said. “But I hope you know that if you do... we’ve all lost. And we’ve all had to fight.” He held Wild’s gaze for a few more seconds, willing him to understand what he was saying, before he looked away. Time just laid a hand on Legend’s shoulder— and unlike what his typical demeanor would’ve implied, he accepted it, glancing back at him with a nod. 

As Wild watched his companions... his family, fresh tears almost started to well up. He nodded, not trusting his croaky voice or shaky hands. They were all so good to him— and he would do this for them. They all deserved something to hold on to, a tangible reflection of these memories shaped together. How they had shaped each other. 

And even when he lost them as he had lost Mipha, Daruk, so many others... at least he would have the pictures. The least he could do was offer some in turn. With one last squeeze to Wind and mustering the energy for a small, grateful smile for Sky and Twilight, he stood up, exhaling out. 

Then he blinked, and hurried over to the risotto, which thankfully— as revealed by the clock on the counter marking the cooktime— had not burned. 

Later that evening, after dinner and dishes and chatting and figuring out sleeping arrangements, Wild pulled his hair in a bun and crept carefully outside, moonlight lighting his way. All the kids of Hateno had been called in for dinner and bedtime, but Wild knew one that would still be up. Retracing the familiar route, he made his way back to the lab.

“Oh, there you are, finally!” Purah exclaimed. “Good. We found the paper for the guidance stone pictures. Is this enough? We can make more...” She held up a stack of loose, crisp paper with a faint blue tinge. Wild signed back confirming, with a hesitant smile that surprised even himself. Together, they chose pictures from Wild’s slate, and as they clicked through his record of their travels Wild ended up telling stories here and there, sharing jokes and impressions. Even Symin got wrapped up in Wild’s storytelling. Once the pictures were selected, Purah instructed him to place the Slate on the guidance stone. It flashed blue, and then Purah laid a card of the paper on the pedestal. After a beat, data began to coalesce down, down... until the drop fell, and when it hit the paper, colors bloomed across it.

In the end, Wild held in his hands a stack of 18 photos— two for each. One was more of a personal photo he had taken, with a copy for each person in the photo: Hyrule napping against Legend’s side, Wind snatching Wars’ scarf, himself and Twilight listening to Time play his blue ocarina, Four showing Sky how to use the Cane of Pacci. 

The second was a group photo, with Lon Lon Ranch as well as Time and Malon’s small home in the background. When she had learned about Wind and Wild’s cameras, she had asked if they wanted a group photo, and they had eagerly accepted— and so there they were, arms slung around each other and armor off. Looking down at his relaxed smile, an ache of nostalgia pulled at him, but he smiled back down at the picture nonetheless, eyes crinkling at the corners. It was a good picture. 

After everything, Purah gave him a thumbs up and a snap from her chair. “I’m sure they’ll love them,” she said with a cheerful grin. Wild nodded gratefully, already heading for the door. “Thank you!” He tossed behind him. “Lots!” It was muffled by the shutting door, but he could hear Purah and Symin chuckling at his eagerness from outside.

He hurried back through the sleeping village and quiet house, footsteps barely audible and breathing muffled by the Sheikah mask. While Legend, Time, and Warriors stirred as he slipped back into bed, he stifled a sigh of relief when they didn’t wake. Pictures safely in the Slate’s storage, he settled in. 

Soon, the morning sun unveiled the day. The boys woke up quickly, and began the process of stowing away bedding and palettes. Wild made his way downstairs and started working on breakfast, and soon the smell of sizzling bacon and butter-fried eggs filled the home. It caused some part of Wild to unwind to see that the others seemed satisfied to move on from yesterday and let him make sense of this at his own pace. But the photographs in the Slate hung over him. While the chatter and his family was nice, it couldn’t distract him from this. And a certainty rested, heavy in his heart, that this was something he needed to do. 

It wasn’t until after breakfast and dishes were done that he spurred himself to bring it up. 

“Hey, guys,” he called. “I, uh... have something for you.” Before he could falter, he snatched the photos from his slate, letting them rest face-down in his hand. At his words each of them perked up, coming over to where he stood by the table. When Wind saw what he held, his eyes popped open, sparkling. “Are those—?” He started to exclaim, but cut himself off. Wild grinned, nodding. “When you asked me about physical copies of the photos, I remembered the one physical photo I had. Purah, one of the scientists... she had taken it before the Calamity. A group photo of me, and Zelda, and the champions.” He paused and swallowed, glancing down at the photos in his hands before meeting their gazes again. “It’s nice to have. Painful, in some ways... but I’m still usually grateful for it. So I thought...” he set the photos on the table, and spread them out. “...that you might appreciate some photos of us.” He turned to Wind. “You said that it was hard to get them developed in your Hyrule.... but it’s easier with the Sheikah tech, so.” He gave a little shrug, but Wind was vibrating in his seat, a wide smile crinkling his eyes. 

“Thank you so much!” He said, darting in for a hug that surprised a grunt out of Wild before turning to sift through the photos. The entire group broke out in thanks and sincerity, getting an awkward chuckle out of Wild as he played with the end of his hair. “I’m glad you guys like it, really,” he said. Making his hands useful, he turned to the photos and started sorting them into piles. 

“We made a group photo for everyone, and I also thought you’d appreciate having a copy of, y’know, a more personal one.” He explained. He handed the others in the group their photos. Warriors sighed before chuckling as Wind cackled, and Hyrule laughed a bit awkwardly but smiled as Legend gave him a one-armed hug. Time and Twilight were quieter, but the softness in their eyes and smiles spoke to how much they appreciated Wild’s gift. Four smiled in delight to Sky, who returned it with a kind, grateful smile. 

Wild couldn’t stop himself from sighing in relief and gratitude, a hint of tiredness weighing him down now that it was over, though the warm sound of their happy chatter buoyed him. The boys slipped their photos into secure parts of their packs, and as they had learned in town that the Zora were facing an unusual wave of monsters, they began preparations to leave. Twilight, however, found Wild hovering upstairs as they were heading out. 

“Wild?” He asked, coming over to stand by him. Wild was staring, frozen, at the upstairs drawers. 

“Hey. I wanted to put this one here for safekeeping.” Wild explained it softly, thoughtfully. Twilight knew that was only part of what was running through his mind. He stayed silent, waiting. “Do you ever think about our journey... ending? Us going our separate ways?” 

Twilight blinked, weighing the question. 

“Well... sometimes.” Wild turned to look at him, attentive, and Twilight continued. “I know I’ll miss y’all very much. Someone from my own journey… she left me, and Zelda, at the end. I wish I had more to remember her by.” He set a hand on Wild’s shoulder. “But I still have others around me. I’m satisfied to not forget her.” His voice softened. “I trust you won’t forget us.”

Wild’s breath hitched. Before Twilight realized what was happening, he was wrapped up in a hug, Wild’s arms tight around him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered into his pelt. Twilight turned into it, hugging him back. 

“You’re very welcome, cub.” He responded with a smile. “I’ll leave you to it. Come join us outside when you’re ready?” 

Wild nodded, watching as Twilight padded down the stairs. After a beat, he turned back to the table. The picture was still lying on the wood. 

With gentle hands, he lifted it up, opening the back of the picture frame and placing it inside. Closed it. Propped it up. It stood beside the photo of him, Zelda, and the Champions…. both looking out over his home. He regarded them for a quiet moment, then turned his back. 

The snick of the lock echoed through the house, and the sound of the boys’ voices floated upstairs, to where both pictures rested.


End file.
